A First for Everything
by poepoepoe
Summary: Edd and Kevin take their relationship one step further than they're used to. Kevedd soft smut oneshot. M for hand jobs.


**AN: **Kevin/Edd smut oneshot. I love writing for these two. They are my newfound OTP!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor any part of it.

He sat his palms down at his sides, unsure where to rest his long, lanky arms. While he was taller, and significantly so, than the boy above him, he was still the least confident and most insecure of the two. Kevin understood that. He understood that completely. Even though Kevin was popular, it was always hard for him to maintain his image, especially since the dork under him could make him go from smooth talking cool kid to fumbling moron with just a flash of that set of gapped teeth. Edd was Kevins downfall. And what better way to conquer your weakness than to embrace it?

It did take a while though. At first, Edd didn't understand it. Well, he still has trouble coming to terms with the idea of the high school popularity king being head over heels for him, but that's irrelevant. Edd, like other kids his age, was still trying to find himself. He honestly felt most comfortable with Kevin. He didn't know it at first, but he was actually insecure as well.

Their first date consisted of Kevin not even telling Edd it was a date. In fact, he had told him a few others were going to catch the premier of the latest horror flick at the time, Brain Soup for Your Ghoul, and that Edd should tag along. It was all too sudden. Edd was warned by Eddy to watch out for his tricks. Even after all those years, Eddys rivalry still hadn't subsided (ignoring the fact that Kevin was perfectly fine with Eddy as long as he wasn't being a prick).

Edd, of course, agreed, not having much to do other than be courteous to accept an invitation to a film he may or may not have wanted to see in the first place. But to his surprise, but not Kevin's, no one showed up but them. They proceeded the night with Kevin making awkward and unnoticed gestures toward Edd and late dinner at a diner near their neighborhood.

"I've got a football game next week," Kevin blurted almost robotically.

"Yes, indeed you do," Edd smiled. "The whole school is excited for you. We apparently take great pride in our sports teams," he muttered almost under his breath as he continued eating.

Kevin cleared his throat. "Maybe you could come watch me play," he continued. Edd looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Us. I meant us. The team, that is," he said, lying through his perfect teeth. Edd looked down into his lap and nodded. That whole night was confusing for him, but well worth it, being as it brought them to this very moment four months and sixteen heavy makeout sessions later (Edd counted them all and even gave them ranks).

"Take off your shirt," the boy on top nearly whispered in the darkness. Edd complied, even though the summer breeze through his cracked window was sure to hit his bare skin. He wasn't moaning, and he wasn't shivering. It was kind of a whimper escaping his mouth as their night moved on. Edd had a problem with whimpering when things got hot between him and his lover.

A small groan escaped Kevin's mouth as he placed kisses along Edd's chest. He arched his back as he layed on his bed, hoping Kevin would touch him more. His hormones were kicking in again, which was rare for the boy. But apparently, when you're a seventeen year old virgin and someone you find really attractive on a physical and emotional scale is putting their mouth all over your bare skin, you tend to want to ask for more.

Kevin wrapped his arms under the boy and held him close, his chest rubbing against Edd's hardening member, almost - no, definitely on purpose. To be honest, one of Kevin's favorite things to do was to turn Edd on just to lay back and spoon him without release.

He wasn't a virgin though. Being the most popular has what some would call perks, but in all honesty, he regretted every girl since he got with Edd. It was kind of pressuring, having the popular jock standard to live up to. But as anyone would expect, no one made Kevin feel the way Edd did.

Edd mumbled through broken whines and whimpers a series of subtle curses and begs. "What was that?" Kevins rasped and dry voice whispered.

"N-nothing," Edd replied. He was never the type to give into temptation. In fact, he saw no point in asking for more, as he was sure that at any moment, Kevin would crawl back up and wrap the blanket around them and spoon him until early the next morning where he'd sneak back to his room and get ready for school as usual. He carefully took off and sat aside the red cap resting on Kevins head so he could run his long, over sanitized and callousless fingers through the soft red hair on Kevins head. The boy on top groaned in response.

Kevin, deciding to take things further between the two began sliding the pajama pants down a bit to kiss the forming hairs on the lower part of Edd's stomach. This only sent a large crashing wave of pleasure to the teens lower region, like a thick blush had just flushed over him. He whimpered louder as his pants were tugged even further to his mid thigh, revealing his tight boxer-briefs. "Quiet," Kevin said, just realizing how heavy his breath was. Edd swallowed, letting his throat regain moisture.

Kevin tugged at the lining of Edd's underwear as he continued to kiss his stomach, lying next to the trembling boy. He noticed the bulge under the cloth illuminated by the soft moon. He glanced at the clock. It was 3:42 am on a Wednesday and the boys were focused on relieving their hormonal stress rather than getting sleep for the upcoming school day.

He began rubbing Edd's thigh, nearing closer and closer to the boys neglected member. Edd lifted his legs slightly and found a use for his hands again. He covered his face to hide his embarrassment and prayed that Kevin would start spooning him now like usual and that he'd continue and never stop at the same time. It felt so good, but Edd was too embarrassed and excited to be as comfortable as he wished.

"Shhh," Kevin coaxed. "You're doin' fine, babe," he spoke a bit louder, petting Edd's arm in an attempt to get him to reveal his face again. Another whine escaped the shaking boy. Kevin chuckled softly as he pulled himself back up to lay next to him again. Edd rested his hands on his stomach. Even in the dark of the night, Kevin could see Edd's thick blush. He smiled as he leaned down to steal a kiss. "You're gorgeous, babe," he said.

Edd smiled and kissed him back, grabbing the edge of his pants to pull them back up before Kevin swatted his hand away. "I'm not done yet, babe," Kevin spoke through a soft chuckle. Pushing his head aside with a nudging kiss, Kevin began to nip at Edd's jawline, licking at his neck and kissing his collar bone. Edd let out small gasps with every rough kiss and gentle bite. He was instantly turned on again as Kevin reached down, softly kneading the pale skin of Edd's inner thigh. Now he was moaning, but only through heaving whimpers and whines. Kevin reveled in the noises coming from his lover.

He neared closer to the stiffened member as he massaged the muscles of Edd's thigh and felt the soft member brush against his arm as he continued. He had never directly touched Edd, even through his pants, but he had always wanted to. He brushed his fingers along the based of Edd's erection. "Can I..?" he whispered almost silently into the ear of the melting boy beneath him. Edd locked eyes with his lover and nodded enthusiastically.

"You have m-my permission," Edd muttered through fast breaths and trembling moans. Almost immediately, Kevin took hold of the stiff member, causing Edd to bring in a sharp breath only to let out a thick whine. He had never felt so hot before. He was no longer worried about the summer draft, and if it wasn't for the fact that this heat felt so good, he would have welcomed it. He felt like he had a fever, induced by Kevinitus, a disease in which a jock boy seduces you with his caring personality and charming good looks and makes you melt at every touch.

Kevin began palming the desperate boys member as he focused heavily on rhythm and motion rather than the boy himself for a moment. That moment lasted until Edd wrapped his fingers around Kevins pants and tugged at them. The boy on top paused to lift his shirt and help Edd pull down the rest of his pants. Edd didn't usually touch Kevin this way and he wasn't about to pass it up.

The next thing Kevin knew was Edd was on top of him, and it happened so suddenly that he was pinned for a moment before Edd kissed him passionately. He grinded himself against the boy underneath him as he continued whimpering and licking Kevin's lips. "Unsanitary," he muttered through kissed and licks.

"Oh, fuck, Double D," Kevin groaned as he felt the taller boys member on his own through their boxers. Edd let out a whimper in agreement as he continued pressing himself against him. Kevin reached down and gripped Edd's perfect, small, round butt, pulling him in closer. Heavy pants and low groans later, Kevin kissed his lover again. "I wanna see you, babe," he said with an out of breath whisper.

Edd paused, sitting up. He raised an eyebrow, naively confused. "You mean you want the lights on..?" he whispered. "Because I'm afraid my mother and father would notice the lights being on in my room.. I don't think that would be a good idea-" He was cut off by a finger to his mouth and Kevins low chuckling.

"You're too cute for your own good, Double Dweeb," he said, sitting up with the boy in his lap. He began palming Edd through his boxers again and holding on tightly to his perked rear. He began kissing him roughly, passionately, as he slowly slipped his tongue between Edd's lips. Edd cringed for a moment before he felt the wet muscle tickle the roof of his mouth and he instantly embraced the kiss, disregarding all the icky germs that reside in mouths.

Edd let out a high pitched moan as he thrusted into Kevin's hand. "Here," Kevin said, slipping a finger beneath the lining of Edd's boxers. "I want to see _you.._" he whispered.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks as he sighed a heavy "Oh!" and realized the implications. _"Oh.."_ Edd whispered. He thought for a moment about whether this action could tamper with their relationship or if he was ready or not. He thought about the embarrassment he'd feel if Kevin wasn't satisfied. Kevin could see the frustration and confusion on Edd's face in the moonlight.

"Hey," he muttered, kissing Edd's cheek. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but," he whispered against Edd's neck. "I want you to know that _I'm _ready when you are." His reassuring words ran through Edd's mind. He waited a moment, pulling back from Kevin and smiled. He nodded, kissing Kevins nose.

Step by step, Kevin layed his lover back on the bed, pretending not to notice when Edd covered his face again, and kissed from his chest to his belly. He began to slowly pull down his lovers underwear, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. He could spot the soft and subtle scent of Edd's musk, which could easily be compared to soap and hormones. It was one of Kevins favorite scents. He opened his eyes, first taking in the adorable display of embarrassment at Edd's face, down to his heaving chest, then his trembling stomach and finally to his pink flushed erection. It wasn't small, nor was it too big either. It did, however, fit perfectly in Kevins oversized hands, and he slowly began to tug at the skin as he massaged the neglected muscle.

"This isn't your, uh," Kevin began, laying back down at Edd's side. "Your first.. Uh.." He was having a hard time finding words that wouldn't overdo Edd's embarrassment. Thankfully, Edd caught on and shook his head, only holding his hands closer to his face.

"No," Edd began. "I have reached.. an orgasm.. before this instance.. Do not worry for me, Kevin," he muttered under his sweating palms. Kevin chuckled in reply and continued licking and biting at Edd's neck.

"So you're close then, huh?" Kevin smiled, knowing it would only embarrass his lover even more just by asking that. His only response was a defiant whine and Edd's face turning away. _"I guess the answer is yes,"_ Kevin thought to himself. "Do me, babe," he said, pulling his boxers down to reveal his erection. Edd didn't want to look, but he complied, taking one hand from his face and holding his lover in it.

He began pumping Kevins member as he writhed in the pleasure he was receiving from him. He let out moans and whimpers while Kevin kissed all along his neck, careful not to leave hickeys, but rough enough to make him squirm with every bite. They grew a rhythm together and Edd finally took his other hand off his face to grab Kevin's hair to pull him into another kiss, tugging softly. Their body heat radiated onto each other as they pleasured one another.

"Kevin, I'm close," Edd's trembling voice called out through moans and whines.

"Yeah, babe, me too," Kevin said, slipping his tongue back into Edd's mouth. Their hands began to lose a regular pace as they desperately fumbled for release. Kevin bumped their teeth together as he ran his tongue against Edd's and moaned into him.

"Ohh, goodness," Edd said as he pulled away, throwing his head back a bit before feeling all of his lust drop to his member. He rode out his orgasm, feeling the thick substance land on his stomach. The mere thought of Edd finishing for Kevin sent the other boy over the edge. Edd felt the heat of the boy land on his wrist and immediately pulled away, causing Kevin to scoff as he grunted through his orgasm. "S-sorry," Edd apologized, grabbing tissues from his nightstand and wiping himself off. Kevin caught his breath again.

"Well, fuck, babe, I didn't know I was that repulsive," Kevin said with a chuckle. Edd paused, looking over him.

"That's not what I meant, though, I'm so-" Kevin cut him off with a kiss.

"I know, Edd, I was joking," he laughed. He cleaned his stomach off, tossing their tissues in the bedside trashcan and pulling his pants back up. Edd did the same. They rolled over on their sides, Kevin pulling Edd in to embrace him. Their breaths began to calm as Edd snuggled back into his lover.

"Hey, Kevin?" Edd said, breaking the looming silence.

"Yeah, Double D?"

Edd paused. "...I think I have fallen for you," he finished.

"Well I hope so, I don't think you let just anyone touch your junk," Kevin laughed, almost drifting into sleep.

"Ahah, no, of course not," Edd replied with a yawn. "You're special though," he said, closing his eyes.

"You're a nerd," Kevin said, burying his face in Edd's hair. He smiled in response and fell fast asleep in Kevins embrace.

**AN: **Ahhh I hope you liked it. I didn't have my editor with me so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes or inconsistencies. I simply cannot edit my own work ahah. I need an editor.

Anywho, thank you so much for reading! I will write more Kevedd, but not for this fic. I like it the way it is. Rate and REVIEW please! Have a lovely day!


End file.
